Ukkon
Ukkon was the lead scientist of the Locust Horde and member of the Council during the Lambent and Locust War. Biography Lambent War During the Lambent War, Ukkon acted as chief scientist for the Locust Horde. His studies involved machinery, weaponry, and genetic engineering. Ukkon, using recycled materials from the surface, supplied the Locust with modified weapons. Ukkon was also involved in the genetic engineering and weaponizing of Hollow creatures, one of them being the Corpser. Keter Vrol, the high priest of the Locust Horde, saw this as blasphemy, but Ukkon, who appears to be agnostic or atheist, sees the modified creatures as the future for the Horde. In the years prior to Emergence Day, Ukkon ordered the capture of humans from the surface in order to perform experiments on them. Ukkon would then test their strength and abilities by placing them in a fighting pit. End of the Seventh Cycle Seven cycles after the onset of the Lambent War, Ukkon was in the Royal Palace of the Inner Hollow with Queen Myrrah, Uzil Sraak, and Ketor Vrol, watching a Corpser's view during its attack on the Bloodied Vanguard. The Corpser had been beaten, and was then executed by the blight's leader, Vold RAAM. Vrol had warned against sending the Corpser, and scorned Ukkon for having 'corrupted' the Corpser with machinery. Ukkon stated that corrupted machinery was the future of the Locust, that Vrol was stuck in a long dead era, and that once he is gone, the Locust would finally be freed from his antiquated beliefs. Vrol retorted but was interrupted by Sraak, who said that the loss of RAAM couldn't be afforded. He added that his intention behind the Corpser's attack was for RAAM to honor the Queen and Horde, and turn from his treasonous thoughts, though this recent act has made it clear that he will not. Ukkon asked if anyone had considered whether RAAM's assessment of the Lambent War was accurate, then spoke directly to Myrrah, stating that RAAM's thoughts on the Lambent are only part of what troubles him. Sraak then begged privilege to Myrrah that he would kill RAAM himself. Myrrah opposed this, stating that RAAM was the Horde's most promising Vold, and that action against him would divide the Locust. Ukkon said that every eventuality should be planned for, but Vrol argued that the Hollows would never fall; that they are a birthright created by the Trinity and evolved into the incubator of the Sires. Ukkon believed this to be logical, but Sraak grabbed him by the neck, telling him to attend to his strange machines and leave matters of war to the true spawn of the Sires. Myrrah shouted enough, stating that RAAM remains Vold of the Bloodied Vanguard but to not think her a fool. If RAAM moves against her, they would strike against him; until then, he has every chance to prove his loyalty.Gears of War: The Rise of RAAM Part Two Locust War Emergence Day Death Appearances *''The Rise of RAAM'' *''Gears Tactics'' References Category:Locust Characters Category:Locust Horde Category:Males